


Cold kitty

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [35]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Winter, neal as a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What if Neal changed during a winter stake out?





	Cold kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> This fic is written to fill Spiralicious fandom stocking, who asked for a fic where Neal is Peter´s pet cat. This fic is set in the ‘Soft kitty’ verse.

They are chasing their suspect through the biting cold. What made criminals decide to run when they were clearly outnumbered? But still their suspect had taken off in a run and Neal is in pursuit. The moment Peter realizes what is happening, he is out of the van and running towards Neal´s last position.

Peter can see Neal catching up with the guy and with a tackle that is Super bowl worthy, he gets the guy to the ground, giving Peter time to catch up. Peter handcuffs their suspect, while Neal curses that his suit got wet with snowy slush. The joys of Winter in New York City. Other agents enter the scene and Peter hands of the guy for booking while he walks back to the van with Neal.

All of a sudden, there is a bunch of clothes by the side of the road and a panic yelp. There is a lot of melting water by the side of the road and Neal as a kitten isn´t that big. Peter quickly grabs him from the mangle of clothes. Out comes a very wet and dirty kitten. Since the temperature outside is below freezing temperature, Neal is already violently shivering. Peter quickly checks if anybody saw anything, but there are alone, so he quickly puts Neal inside his jacket and picks up the wet clothes. He jogs towards his car and dumps all the wet clothes in a bag that he keeps in the trunk and sits down in the car.

Neal is still shivering and looking miserable, so Peter starts the car and puts on the heaters. He calls Diana that Neal tripped and fell and wants to change before coming in. He can almost see the eye roll through the phone.

On the back seat he keeps a blanket for Satchmo, so he takes it and Neal hisses when he smells the dog, but Peter shushes him and wraps him in the blanket before driving home.

When he arrives at DeKalb, Neal has fallen asleep and Peter carefully carries him inside. He sits down and looks at the little bundle, not being able to resist making a picture.

 


End file.
